Silver Sol Z Armor (Blademaster) (MH4U)
- Female = }} |Armor Type = Blademaster |Gender = Male / Female |Rarity = Rare 10 |Total Slots = 8 |Initial Defense = 540 |Max Defense = 750 |Fire Resistance = 10 |Water Resistance = -35 |Thunder Resistance = -20 |Ice Resistance = 0 |Dragon Resistance = 20 |Armor Skills-English = Fire Atk +3, Critical Eye +1, Weakness Exploit, Razor Sharp, Recovery Down |Armor Skills-Japanese = 火属性攻撃強化+3, 見切り+1, 弱点特効, 業物, 体力回復量DOWN |Head-Name = Silver Solhelm Z Ｓ・ソルＺヘルム |Head-Initial Defense = 108 |Head-Max Defense = 150 |Head-Fire Resistance = 2 |Head-Water Resistance = -7 |Head-Thunder Resistance = -4 |Head-Ice Resistance = 0 |Head-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Head-Slots = O-- |Torso-Name = Silver Solmail Z Ｓ・ソルＺメイル |Torso-Initial Defense = 108 |Torso-Max Defense = 150 |Torso-Fire Resistance = 2 |Torso-Water Resistance = -7 |Torso-Thunder Resistance = -4 |Torso-Ice Resistance = 0 |Torso-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Torso-Slots = OOO |Arms-Name = Silver Solbraces Z Ｓ・ソルＺアーム |Arms-Initial Defense = 108 |Arms-Max Defense = 150 |Arms-Fire Resistance = 2 |Arms-Water Resistance = -7 |Arms-Thunder Resistance = -4 |Arms-Ice Resistance = 0 |Arms-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Arms-Slots = OO- |Waist-Name = Silver Solcoil Z Ｓ・ソルＺコイル |Waist-Initial Defense = 108 |Waist-Max Defense = 150 |Waist-Fire Resistance = 2 |Waist-Water Resistance = -7 |Waist-Thunder Resistance = -4 |Waist-Ice Resistance = 0 |Waist-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Waist-Slots = OO- |Feet-Name = Silver Solgreaves Z Ｓ・ソルＺグリーヴ |Feet-Initial Defense = 108 |Feet-Max Defense = 150 |Feet-Fire Resistance = 2 |Feet-Water Resistance = -7 |Feet-Thunder Resistance = -4 |Feet-Ice Resistance = 0 |Feet-Dragon Resistance = 4 |Feet-Slots = --- |Head-Materials-English = S.Rathalos Shard x5, Lrg Wyvern Gem x1, Firegleam Dollop x3, Purecrystal x1 |Head-Materials-Japanese = 銀火竜の厚鱗 x5, 大竜玉 x1, 煌炎の雫 x3, ピュアクリスタル x1 |Head-Cost = 28800z |Torso-Materials-English = S.Rathalos Cortex x5, S.Rathalos Shard x6, Rathalos Fellwing x3, Monster Slogbone x3 |Torso-Materials-Japanese = 銀火竜の重殻 x5, 銀火竜の厚鱗 x6, 火竜の剛翼 x3, 重竜骨 x3 |Torso-Cost = 28800z |Arms-Materials-English = S.Rathalos Lash x1, Rathalos Ruby x2, Rath Wingtalon+ x4, Allfire Stone x3 |Arms-Materials-Japanese = 銀火竜の靭尾 x1, 火竜の紅玉 x2, 火竜の剛翼爪 x4, 真紅蓮石 x3 |Arms-Cost = 28800z |Waist-Materials-English = S.Rathalos Cortex x5, Rathalos Fellwing x3, Rathalos Mantle x1, Conflagrant Sac x3 |Waist-Materials-Japanese = 銀火竜の重殻 x5, 火竜の剛翼 x3, 火竜の天鱗 x1, 業炎袋 x3 |Waist-Cost = 28800z |Feet-Materials-English = S.Rathalos Cortex x5, S.Rathalos Shard x5, Firegleam Dollop x3, Lrg Elder Dragon Gem x1 |Feet-Materials-Japanese = 銀火竜の堅殻 x5, 銀火竜の上鱗 x5, 煌炎の雫 x3, 古龍の大宝玉 x1 |Feet-Cost = 28800z |Total Materials = *S.Rathalos Shard / 銀火竜の厚鱗 x16 *S.Rath Cortex / 銀火竜の重殻 x15 *S.Rath Lash / 銀火竜の靭尾 x1 *Rathalos Fellwing / 火竜の剛翼 x6 *Rath Wingtalon+ / 火竜の剛翼爪 x4 *Rathalos Ruby / 火竜の紅玉 x2 *Rathalos Mantle / 火竜の天鱗 x1 *Firegleam Dollop / 煌炎の雫 x6 *Conflagrant Sac / 業炎袋 x3 *Lrg Wyvern Gem / 大竜玉 x1 *Lrg Elder Dragon Gem / 古龍の大宝玉 x1 *Monster Slogbone / 重竜骨 x3 *Purecrystal / ピュアクリスタル x1 *Allfire Stone / 真紅蓮石 x3 |Total Cost = 144000z |Skill Tree 1 = Fire Atk 火属性攻撃 |Skill Tree 1 Head Point = 6''' |Skill Tree 1 Arms Point = '''4 |Skill Tree 1 Waist Point = 6''' |Skill Tree 1 Feet Point = '''4 |Skill Tree 1 Total = 20 |Active Skill Tree 1 = Fire Atk +3 火属性攻撃強化+3 |Skill Tree 2 = Expert 達人 |Skill Tree 2 Head Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 2 Torso Point = '''3 |Skill Tree 2 Arms Point = 1''' |Skill Tree 2 Waist Point = '''1 |Skill Tree 2 Feet Point = 6''' |Skill Tree 2 Total = '''13 |Active Skill Tree 2 = Critical Eye +1 見切り+1 |Skill Tree 3 = Tenderizer 痛撃 |Skill Tree 3 Head Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 3 Torso Point = '''1 |Skill Tree 3 Arms Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 3 Waist Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 3 Feet Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 3 Total = '''10 |Active Skill Tree 3 = Weakness Exploit 弱点特効 |Skill Tree 4 = Sharpness 斬れ味 |Skill Tree 4 Head Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 4 Torso Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 4 Arms Point = 1''' |Skill Tree 4 Waist Point = '''1 |Skill Tree 4 Feet Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 4 Total = '''10 |Active Skill Tree 4 = Razor Sharp 業物 |Skill Tree 5 = Rec Level 回復量 |Skill Tree 5 Head Point = '-3' |Skill Tree 5 Torso Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 5 Arms Point = '-3' |Skill Tree 5 Waist Point = '-3' |Skill Tree 5 Feet Point = '-2' |Skill Tree 5 Total = '-13' |Active Skill Tree 5 = Recovery Down 体力回復量DOWN |Skill Tree 5 Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 5 Head Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 5 Torso Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 5 Arms Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 5 Waist Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 5 Feet Color = ff0000 |Skill Tree 5 Total Color = ff0000 |Active Skill Tree 5 Color = ff0000 |Level Upgrades Game = MH4U |Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Number = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Defense = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Cost = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Hard Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Hard Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Hard Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Heavy Armor Sphere-Number = 3 |Heavy Armor Sphere-Defense = 4 (108~120) |Heavy Armor Sphere-Cost = 6760z |True Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |True Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |True Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Strong Armor Sphere-Number = 4 |Strong Armor Sphere-Defense = 4 (120~136) |Strong Armor Sphere-Cost = 10200z |Divine Armor Sphere-Number = 7 |Divine Armor Sphere-Defense = 2 (136~150) |Divine Armor Sphere-Cost = 12640z |Head-Description = Silver Rathalos headgear made of brilliant metal. It contains the power of a raging inferno. 氷のように冷たい金属質の輝きと、炎のような荒々しさを併せ持つ銀竜を体現した防具。 |Torso-Description = Chest armor that shines bright like a silver flame. Attacks burn away before they can hit. 白銀の炎に霞む、銀の太陽の輝きを放つ防具。いかなる攻撃も命中の前に燃え尽きる。 |Arms-Description = Armguards born from the silver wyvern who slices the sky. They sharpen the tips of wielded swords. 稲妻のように天を駆ける銀の竜が命を吹き込んだ腕用装備。振るう剣の切先も鋭さを増す。 |Waist-Description = Waist armor devoted to the silver sun. As close to flawless as one could ever get. 銀の太陽が身をやつす腰装備。完全にして無欠。この防具を飾る言葉は他にはあり得ない。 |Feet-Description = Elegant leg armor that leaves a faint trail of silver behind it. The sheen will never dull. 歩みの軌跡に淡い銀の像を残す、流麗な脚用装備。決して曇らない光を帯びる。 }} Category:Armor Category:Blademaster Armor Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Blademaster Armor